


I’ll Take Care of You

by lilhoney



Series: Haikyuu Fics and AUs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha Fukunaga Shouhei, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anime, Anxiety, Backstory, Beta Kozume Kenma, Beta Kuroo Tetsurou, Cuddling, Depression, Domestic, Established Relationship, Exposition, Fluff, Fukunaga and Tora are good parents, Hopeful Ending, Implied Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Manga, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Taketora Yamamoto, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omegaverse, Post-Canon, SO MUCH ANGST IM SORRY, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a/b/o dynamics, mentioned asanoya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhoney/pseuds/lilhoney
Summary: “Lev, who was usually so open about all emotions, ugly or not, was for some reason pretending everything was okay now.”-Lev wants to make sure Yaku will be okay, but doesn’t know exactly how to do that.Yaku doesn’t want Lev to worry about him, but can’t do anything about that.Worst of all, the couple have gone through a lot together over the past few years, but fear that losing another pregnancy might be the end of them.
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Fics and AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. The Past (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev comes home from work and makes sure to check up on his pregnant omega, Yaku.

“I’m home!” 

Lev brushed some snow off his parka as he walked into he and Yaku’s shared apartment, making sure to close the door behind him so as to not let too much cold air in. 

“Ah. Hey.” Combing his fingers through his scraggly blond hair, Lev’s omega toed in from the hall near the living room. Yaku was wearing nothing but one of Lev’s oversized t-shirts as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

In the beginning of their relationship, Lev couldn’t help but gush over how tiny the older man looked in his clothes (which usually warranted a fatal kick in the shin). And even now, he still had to resist the urge. To make matters worse, Yaku’s pregnancy was starting to show. Yaku’s ankles had swollen a bit, and he’d gained a few pounds here and there of healthy weight. He hadn’t gotten chubby, necessarily, but the lean definition of his muscles had faded a bit, filled in with fluffy fat. Not that Lev would’ve minded if his mate had gained a few extra pounds. He would’ve looked adorable either way. 

Even through the thick, loose fabric, Lev could see the slight protrusion of Yaku’s stomach, promising a pup in the future. Hopefully, at least. 

Despite coming home after a full day of work, Lev bounded over like an excited puppy to wrap his arms around Yaku’s waist and place a soft kiss atop his precious boyfriend’s head. Yaku only had enough energy to half-heartedly shake him off, fighting off a faint but fond grin. “Get off me, you oaf.” 

Lev only pulled him closer, leaning down to peck his lover’s nose this time. “Did I wake you up?” He asked, completely disregarding the insult, as he knew it was a form of affection. 

“It’s fine.” Yaku yawned. “I already took a nap earlier today.” 

“And… how do you feel? Any… pain?” 

Yaku blinked, uncertain. He could tell Lev was trying not to press too much about it. Lev knew that Yaku hated when he worried so much about him. Here, he supposed, though, the concern was warranted. He’d been having a lot of cramps in his abdomen and lower back lately, and had just recently gotten over a cold. And that, of course, wasn’t a good sign as he moved further along in the early second trimester. 

Yaku’s expression softened under his alpha’s intense green-eyed gaze. “I feel okay.” He paused for a moment to think. “A few aches here and there, but nothing bad.” 

This didn’t stop the silver brows above Lev’s concern-ridden eyes from knitting together. “Are you sure?” 

“Mm.” Yaku glanced away for a moment, obviously uncomfortable with the subject now as he shifted from one foot to the other. 

Lev, despite his limited ability to read emotional cues, could understand his omega’s perfectly. He forced an easygoing smile on his face. “If you say so. Um, what’d you make for dinner?” 

Yaku nodded over to the dining table as he unconsciously leaned into his alpha’s unwavering warmth. He wondered for a moment how he ever fell asleep for the night without him. “Curry. I saved a bowl for you.”

The silver-haired man gave his mate a brief squeeze before letting go to put his dish in the microwave. “Thanks! You eat yet?”

“A few hours ago.” Yaku sighed as he sat down at his usual spot at the table and rested his chin in his hands. 

“If you’re tired, babe, you know you can just go back to sleep.” Lev peered over the kitchen counter at him. 

Yaku waved it off. “I’ll stay here. I sleep better with you, anyway.”

“Aw-”

“Don’t even.” The omega growled. 

Under most other circumstances, Lev would’ve continued teasing his beloved, but these past few years, it sort of fell more and more out of habit. The both of them had been through a lot. Yaku, especially, when it came to his poor health. What with their past lost pregnancies and this cautious current one, Lev didn’t wanna stress out the older man in the slightest, even if that meant less joking around with him. Yaku didn’t seem to notice. And if he had, he never said anything about it. 

The two carried on. Yaku asked Lev about his day. He talked about his office job downtown and how boring it was. 

Lev asked Yaku about his. Yaku said he got some laundry done and read for a bit, but slept most of the day today anyway. 

Ever since Yaku had to resign from his own job to focus on his own wellbeing, it almost seemed like he was more miserable without work than he was with it. Lev often tried not to think about how guilty he felt for asking Yaku to leave his job. At the time, he thought he was doing what would be best for him and his health, but maybe he was only making Yaku feel more useless and lonely everyday. He didn’t know which was worse. 

Lev was usually the type of guy who wore his heart on his sleeve and said every one of his thoughts out loud, no matter what it was. So that’s why Yaku was confused as to why he couldn’t read him anymore. Lev, who was usually so open about all emotions, ugly or not, was for some reason pretending everything was okay now. And he was never a good actor, so it didn’t take a genius to see right through him. But it might take one to figure out what thoughts were now swimming around in his mind. Whatever they were, they were obviously pulling the younger man down. 

Yaku, despite not being very privy to emotions himself, wished he knew how to just ask. It was like he barely knew who his mate was anymore. 

* * *

Before going to sleep, Lev insisted on giving Yaku a quick back and shoulder massage in bed to help ease the pain. Surprisingly, Lev’s long, slender fingers were proficient at steadily kneading at every ache in Yaku’s body and helping to relieve it, if only for a small time. Yaku appreciated it, but he’d never let Lev know that. He let his hazel eyes slide closed as his alpha’s large, surprisingly strong hands worked the tension out of his body. 

He was sitting between the younger man’s legs, just close enough to where he could lean back a few inches and his back would fit snugly against Lev’s chest. 

While the silver-haired man worked dexterously at the knots in his mate’s subtle muscles, he felt his omega relax and unknowingly even go so far as to purr under his touch. An easy smile spread across his face. Lev liked to know he was helping. Yaku probably would never admit that to him, but just from his subtle reactions alone, Lev could tell. He leaned down to brush his lips against the shell of the blond man’s ear, effectively making him shiver. “I didn’t miss a spot, did I, babe?”

“No.” Yaku groaned low in his throat, breathlessly, as Lev held his waist, his thumbs gently pressing into the dimples in the omega’s lower back. Lev’s mouth watered at the sound. _Man, what did I ever do to deserve him?_ He thought to himself. Then the smile on his lips faded. _What would he ever do if he lost him?_

* * *

Their first pregnancy had occurred a few years ago, when they had just moved in with Yaku. Lev had just graduated from Nekoma and was 18. Yaku was 20 and, after the two of them had settled into their small starter apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo, Lev secured a job and the couple became comfortable with each other. A few weeks later, when Yaku found out he was pregnant, he was excited to share the news. Of course the both of them were nervous and surprised, but welcomed it wholeheartedly. Lev vividly remembered scooping up his omega and wiping away ecstatic tears from both of their faces. But during the second month of their first trimester, they had a miscarriage. 

Their second pregnancy had occurred after they’d gotten their second (and current) apartment. The couple wasn’t trying for children, necessarily, but didn’t avoid it, either. Lev was 20, and Yaku was 22. When the latter had found out, he was a little scared but still hopeful. He told Lev, who still reacted positively, but showed how much he worried, too. He would constantly ask Yaku how he was doing and if he felt okay. Yaku knew he was trying to help, but couldn’t hide the fact that he was irritated. Even then, the two tried their best to do the best they could do for their future child. And despite Yaku trying to keep his health in the best condition, it didn’t help. They still lost that pregnancy, too. 

All the while, Yaku’s physical and emotional health deteriorated. His immune system seemed to fluctuate between strong and weak every few years, and during these times, he was in a weaker stage. His body was more fragile and he was fatigued more often than not. Sometimes it was hard for Lev to get him to eat more than one meal a day after the first loss, and everything only got worse after the second. Lev knew Yaku still blamed himself for both. If this pregnancy had to be terminated for the sake of Yaku’s health, or, god forbid, they’d lost it again, how would they cope a third time? Yaku had barely recovered before, if ever at all. It was the same for Lev. 

Yaku had been so afraid to tell Lev that he’d gotten pregnant yet again. When he eventually got to it, he’d started crying. Lev had held him for a while, unsure of how to feel himself. But after talking through everything with one another, they decided to keep the pregnancy, do their best, and hope that this time, it would be enough. 

* * *

As they laid in bed together, Lev held Yaku close to his chest and watched as his lips parted in soft, shallow breaths. He was at peace, for once. Though sometimes Yaku's pale brows would furrow together in his sleep. Even now, he still couldn't help but think over things.

Gently, Lev let his hand trace down to the faint bump on his mate’s belly and rest there, warm and reassuring. He craned down to press a gentle kiss in Yaku’s hair, watching as his unconscious frown melted into bliss. The omega shifted in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Lev held him closer, careful not to move too quickly. As his fingers brushed against his partner’s firm stomach, he hoped this pregnancy would be the one. 

And to sleeping ears, he whispered, “I love you. Please be okay.” Both to his mate, and to his unborn kin. 


	2. The Past (2/2)

The next morning, Lev was off work, so he stayed home with Yaku. He wouldn’t say it, but Lev could tell he was grateful to have his company. When the sun was already high in the sky, the couple stirred from their sleep. Eyes half-lidded, Yaku scootched further up in bed to press a quick kiss on Lev’s lips. “Morning.” 

His silver-haired alpha grinned lazily in response, his green eyes blinking the bright sunlight out of them. “Hey, babe. How’re you feeling?” 

Almost as if on cue, Yaku immediately bolted out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to throw up. His morning sickness is still as bad as ever, Lev thought as he sat up himself. He slid out from under the sheets to comfort his omega. By the look of things, Yaku’s symptoms had improved since the first trimester, at least. 

Lev made Yaku some ginger tea to calm his uneasy stomach. He may have been useless in the kitchen for most things, but he at least knew how to boil water. Plus, he desperately wanted to help Yaku in any way he could. 

He handed the warm mug to his omega, who’d decided to stay in bed for a little longer. Yaku mumbled his thanks. Sitting in bed next to him, Lev briefly nuzzled at his mate’s neck. “Need anything else? Breakfast?” 

“Maybe later.” The older male yawned before taking a careful sip of his tea. He curled his legs closer to him to get comfortable, then leaned his head on his alpha’s bony but otherwise familiar shoulder. “I can make breakfast now if you’re hungry, though.” 

Lev leaned into his mate, sighing contentedly. “Nah, I’m okay. Let’s just stay here a lil’ bit.”

Yaku hummed his response as he felt one of Lev’s long arms curl around his waist to pull him even closer. He still remembered when he would flinch at subtle physical contact like this, how Lev would apologize and he’d have to reassure him it was okay. After almost seven years together, though, Yaku had learned to familiarize himself with his alpha’s careful but loving touch and accept it wholeheartedly. The first time, a few years ago, when he didn’t flinch or slap Lev’s hand away, he could see Lev almost buzz with excitement. 

Yaku himself had trouble believing he’d ever become so comfortable with another person. Even as a child, he was prickly. Aside from his two younger brothers, he was quite cold to everyone else, especially alphas who intended to court him. And oh, there were many. His mother had scolded him that no alpha would want an omega who was so stubborn and mean-spirited. He told her he was fine with that. Then, in his third year, that damned lanky first year tore down all the walls he’d spent years building. He hated to admit it, but he was almost drawn to him immediately. 

Lev wasn’t super domineering like other alphas. He didn’t try to change Yaku. He didn’t think Yaku’s mannerisms or personality made him any less attractive. 

Even then, Yaku never thought it would happen. He was afraid that eventually Lev would get tired of him, or vice versa. But when Lev held him close like this, or bought him sunflowers because they “reminded him” of him, or treated him like he was the only thing that mattered, Yaku knew that Nature had made no mistake bringing them together. Lev stuck through it all and supported Yaku when he needed it most. He loved him despite everything. He gave Yaku the reassurance he needed that everything was going to be okay.

In the beginning, when Yaku was having doubts. 

When they’d lost their first pregnancy. Then their second. 

When Yaku thought this would be the end of them, Lev was still there, by his side. 

He’d… taken care of him, in his own way. In his own clumsy, unorthodox way. 

“Thank you.” The words barely formed on Yaku’s lips, leaving them as more of a breath than as anything tangible. 

But Lev could still hear it. He perked up, suddenly attentive again. “For what?” 

Yaku tilted his head up to kiss Lev’s cheek. “Everything.” 

  
  


The couple went on with their day as usual. When Lev wasn’t home, Yaku cooked breakfast and prepared dinner for later, then performed some household chores. He mostly had time to do whatever he wanted, though, so he’d read an immense number of novels since becoming unemployed. Today was different, though, because Lev was with Yaku. After getting over his morning nausea, Yaku let Lev help him cook. Lev wasn’t really allowed to cut anything (knives weren’t his forte), so Yaku (who had plenty of experience with knives) managed cutting the vegetables for the omelets they were going to make for breakfast while Lev took out all the ingredients and cooked the rice. 

Lev turned on some soft music on his phone while the two worked in bliss, with only the clack of the knife against the cutting board and the splash of water in the sink to cut into the quiet. One would think the tall alpha wouldn’t know when to stop talking, but, surprisingly, when he was with his omega and they were living in tender domesticity like this, he knew to simply enjoy the moment, only occasionally humming along with the tunes. 

In the soft sunlight, Lev glanced over at his mate, who dexterously worked on chopping bell peppers. For a split second, he couldn’t believe that he’d gotten so lucky, so lucky that he’d be one of the few people to ever see his beloved like this. His short blond hair still messy from sleep, his hazel eyes reflecting the sky outside the window, Lev’s oversized shirt on him slipping to reveal a light smattering of freckles beginning at the back of his neck and spilling over his shoulders as well. The way his faintly pink lips pursed slightly when he was concentrated, just as they had years ago, when they still played volleyball together. The same lips that would confess feelings to him first, words tumbling over one another before he could catch them. The same words that would make Lev’s heart soar when they’d first started dating, when Yaku was the first to say “I love you.” The same words that promised him forever. There weren’t enough ways for him to say how much he’d loved his Morisuke. 

Feeling his alpha’s gaze on him, Yaku turned to look at him. Suppressing the uncharacteristically bubbly laughter rising in his throat, he asked, “What?” To which Lev only smiled, still humming, and hopped over to wrap his arms around the waist of his lover, his large hands fitting snugly despite the drooping fabric. 

“Dance with me.” 

Then Yaku couldn’t contain his laughter. “What the hell, Lev?” 

“Dance with me!”

The omega shook his head, but before he knew it, Lev had pulled him close and spun him. Yaku pushed him away, chuckling. “Lev, you oaf! C’mon, we have work to do.” 

The taller man pouted. “Later, then?” 

Yaku fought off the grin on his face. What a dork. He hated that he’d become so smitten. He still got shit from Kuroo about suddenly transforming from demon-senpai to soft-senpai because of one particular first year. “Fine. But only later.” 

As Lev reluctantly made his way back to the sink to continue washing rice, Yaku snuck an imperceptible glance at him. He wore his hair slightly shorter than he did in high school, so even though his bangs no longer framed his forehead, his silver locks were more often brushed back. It made him look eerily more mature, though his attitude never changed. Yaku couldn’t help but let his gaze linger as Lev’s wide, emerald green eyes seemed to shine in the morning light, as his strong hands gently sifted through the white grains, as his slightly chapped lips pressed together in a concentrated line when he drained the right amount of water, just as Yaku had taught him. The same lips that had feverishly pressed against his for the first time inside the equipment closet all those years ago. The same lips that had affirmed him over and over again in high school, praising him when he needed it most and even though he never asked. The same affirmations that would get them through tough times together, no matter what. Words he knew would keep them strong together for the rest of their lives. There were truly no words to describe how much he’d loved his Lev. 

After breakfast, Yaku read on the couch, his feet dangling over the arm rest while Lev sat cross-legged in front of their coffee table, his laptop in front of him as he completed some report Kuroo asked him for. Speaking of Kuroo… “Hey, Kuroo and Kenma invited us over for dinner tonight. Do you wanna go?” 

Yaku nodded. He didn’t have to give it much thought. The two couples had been too busy to see each other in awhile. “Oh. Are Taketora and Fukunaga going, too?” Technically, Tora was now a Fukunaga too, but the former Nekoma team weren’t used to it quite yet. 

“Oh, yeah! I’ll ask if they can bring their kids, too! They’re so cute!”

Yaku lowered his book. “...Yeah.” 

Taketora and Fukunaga already had three kids, two twin boys named Fuyuki and Minoru who were turning three soon, and one girl named Suzue, who they just had a few months ago. It’s not that Yaku resented his former teammates for that, of course, but… they made it look so  _ easy _ . 

Lev looked behind him at his mate, his smile wavering. He could already tell what Yaku was thinking. Quickly, he took his mate’s mind onto something else. “Um. Hey, how’s Nishinoya doing? You hung out with him a few days ago, right?” 

Yaku visibly relaxed, grateful for the change in subject as he raised the book back to his eyes. “Good. He’s still the same as always. He’s a little tired from the trip he took with Asahi.” He paused. “Also, you made a typo in your second sentence, dumbass.” 

Lev hastily clicked to fix it. “Nice catch, babe! Hey, speaking of trips, do you wanna take one soon?” 

“Aren’t you busy with work?” The omega immediately asked in response, not even bothering to look up. 

“Maybe not a huge trip like Noya and Azumane, but... we can always head to Shirahama for a few days when I’m off.” 

Yaku’s lips quirked. He hadn’t been anywhere that far in years. Maybe they could go to the beach while they were there. “Okay.” He said quietly. 

Lev leaned back and turned his head so he could grin fondly at his mate. “Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i love them


	3. The Present (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku asks Fukunaga an important question about parenthood.

Their day together was good. After Lev got his work done, the two did some laundry, then snuggled while watching a movie. Closer to the evening, they got ready to head over to Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment nearby. Since it wasn’t too far, Lev and Yaku were able to walk. It was a little cold outside, but the omega felt warmer walking next to his alpha, who always exuded waves of comfortable heat. But seeing Yaku shiver a little as they crossed a street, Lev slid his hand out of Yaku’s and instead draped his long arm around his shoulders. “Better?” The younger man asked.

Yaku looked away, a faint pink on the tip of his nose and cheeks. “Yeah.” 

The color on his face was probably just due to the cold biting at his skin, but Lev liked to think he might’ve been blushing a little bit, too. 

When Kenma cracked open the door to him and Kuroo’s apartment, he eyed Yaku and Lev with slitted eyes. “Have you brought a proper offering?” 

Yaku held out the apple pie they’d brought. 

Kenma grunted his approval and opened the door for them both to reveal chaos. 

Fukunaga was calmly cooking in the kitchen, oblivious to everything, but in the connected living room, Kuroo was desperately rocking Suzue back and forth while she only cried louder and Taketora was trying to round up his sons, who were running around like they were on… something. 

Lev and Yaku exchanged looks, regret setting in. They’d forgotten that all three of the Fukunaga children had inherited Taketora’s excitable energy and intense emotions. Sure, they were all adorable, with their wide, cat-like eyes too big for their little heads, but they were… less than manageable. For a normal person, at least. Taketora and Fukunaga must’ve been superhuman to have managed for so long. Yaku unconsciously brushed a hand against the faint bump of his stomach. Man, if his kids inherited Lev’s unyielding energy, how was  _ he _ going to manage? 

Kenma followed the children with his gaze, his expression reading,  _ this is why I didn’t want to have kids _ . He glanced back at the couple still at the door. “Oh, yeah. You can come in. But give me the pie first.” 

After fulfilling the beta’s request, the two stepped in, pulling off their shoes. Lev rushed off to help Taketora with the kids while Yaku decided to head into the kitchen with Fukunaga, who was unbothered by the chaos erupting in the room over. “Hey.” 

“Yo.” The former second-year shot Yaku a brief peace sign while stir frying some vegetables. Yaku’s mouth watered at the scent. 

“How’re things?” Yaku sat on top of one of the counters, his legs hanging off the edge. “It’s been a while.” 

“Busy.” Fukunaga answered simply. 

As if on cue, Yaku heard Minoru (or was it Fuyuki?) start crying, too. Yeah, he bet things were busy. “I don’t know how you do it.” Yaku admitted, sighing. Sure, he was the team mom for a while when he was still in high school, but in that case, at least he knew what was gonna happen with his teammates. With small kids, you never knew what they were thinking. Yaku could barely even believe he was asking a former teammate how to be a parent when he felt as if he was one for most of his life. 

Maybe he was just scared. 

Fukunaga turned to face his senpai completely after plating the vegetables. His blank expression still gave no indication to how he felt. “Just do.” 

Of course he’d say that. 

“Papa!” One of the Fukunaga boys came running in, his face red as he clutched onto Fukunaga’s pant leg. 

Fukunaga looked at Yaku. His expression hadn’t changed, but it had somehow now read, “duty calls.” 

He picked up his child, balancing him on his hip as if it were second nature. “Mino-chan, what happened?” 

“I… f-fell…” The boy blubbered, wiping haphazardly at his snotty nose. “It huuurts.” 

“That’s why we don’t run inside, buddy-boy.” Fukunaga said patiently to the crying kid. 

Well. He seemed to say everything patiently. There was no way to actually tell. “Yaku-senpai, pass me that napkin?” 

Yaku did as he said and watched as the father wiped at his little one’s nose. He tilted his head. Hm. They had the same nose. “Be careful, okay? If it still hurts, ask Daddy to help you.” 

Taketora came running in, manic. “Minoru? What’re you doing here? Don’t bother Papa and Uncle Yaku while they’re cooking!” 

Taking their sniffling son from his husband’s arms, he shot them both a mildly apologetic look. “Sorry. I lost him for a sec there. The lil’ rascals are going ham.” 

Fukunaga shook his head, waving off the apology.  _ It’s fine _ . He then placed a reassuring hand on his omega’s shoulder. “Remember what Mr. Freeze said.” 

Instead of being unsettled by the seemingly random statement, Tora paused before visibly took a deep breath at that, the panicked energy easing off him. “...Okay. Thanks, Shou.” His lips quirked in familiar fondness. 

Fukunaga pressed a quick kiss onto his husband’s cheek, then atop their son’s head, effectively calming the child a little more. 

Yaku was appalled at the efficiency of it all. His kouhais really had grown up.

When Taketora had left, his voice soft as he talked to Minoru, Yaku had given Fukunaga a questioning look, still asking the same question as before. 

How did he make it look so easy? How did he do it?

Fukunaga shrugged. “Just do.” He repeated. 

Lev had gotten Suzue to stop crying eventually by making goofy faces. 

Kuroo called it a miracle. 

Kenma called it common sense. 

Yaku didn’t say it out loud, but he found it endearing. He’d seen the lanky young man calm down crying children on the subway before with practiced patience. Being such a huge child himself, people probably wouldn’t think it was possible. Apparently, though, his father was a preschool teacher, so he spent a lot of time helping out at the school. 

Yaku could only mentally picture Lev easing one of their children to sleep, how their child’s eyes would flutter, their little mouths forming into a little “o” as they yawned and watched their father gently rock them. 

Lev had a softer, more responsible, and even parental side to him that rarely anyone ever saw.

At least Yaku knew that Lev would be fine with the whole parenting thing. 

If it happened, that is. 

The former teammates laughed and talked well into the evening. The dinner Fukunaga made was delicious, as expected, and the children had mellowed out after eating meals of their own. While Suzue napped in her carrier next to the couch, Tora and Fukunaga loosely held one son in each of their laps while they dozed off, too. Minoru had curled up against Tora’s stomach, his head resting on the inside of his dad’s thigh. Fuyuki had done the same, except he loosely gripped Fukunaga’s sleeve in his sleep, too, restricting the man to only one hand. 

“Out like a light,” Fukunaga had remarked softly as he pushed a lock of black hair away from Fuyuki’s face. 

“Good thing, too.” Kuroo groaned. “I was gonna have a heart attack just watching them run around.” 

Kenma hid a snicker behind his hand. “Old man.” 

“Shaddup.” 

Yaku and Kenma exchanged a devious look. Oh, how they missed high school. 

“Yaku, aren’t you gonna drink your sake?” Taketora asked, already a bit tipsy. 

The omega in question flinched. Lev glanced at him. They weren’t planning on telling anyone Yaku was pregnant. Especially since everyone already knew what had happened the last two times. 

Luckily, Yaku was wearing at least three layers of clothing, so no one could see the shallow bump. Yet. 

Lev thought quickly. He snatched the cup in front of Yaku and downed it in one gulp. 

Everyone, including Yaku, was appalled. 

Face already pink, Lev set down the glass with a clink, wiping the leftover alcohol off his lips. “Nope! I’m doing enough drinking for the both of us tonight!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Kuroo boasted as he poured another drink for an already-tipsy Lev. Yaku breathed out a silent sigh of relief. He was going to tell his friends he was pregnant one day, but it wasn’t today. He wasn’t ready.

Across the table, Fukunaga glanced up at Yaku. He tilted his head for a moment before his eyes shifted to Lev for a fraction of a second too long. “Lev, take Fuyuki please?”

The silver-haired alpha compiled, albeit confused, as Fukunaga got up, motioning for Yaku to do the same. The latter gulped quietly as he did. Tora sent them both a confused look as Fukunaga led Yaku to the balcony. “Where’re you guys going?”

“Smoke break,” Fukunaga said simply. 

“Sure, just not too long, yeah? It’s cold out.” Tora leaned over to adjust Fuyuki in Lev’s lap before he could wake up and fuss. Fortunately, he was too preoccupied and tipsy to remember that Fukunaga had given up smoking after Suzue was born and that Yaku didn’t smoke at all. 

Yaku followed Fukunaga out onto the balcony, the cold air hitting him like a barrage of needles as he closed the sliding door behind him. “Hey. What’s…” 

Fukunaga didn’t get out a cigarette, to Yaku’s relief, but instead leaned forward against the railing, locking his fingers atop the metal as he gazed out over the city of Tokyo. He didn’t look at the omega when he asked, “How far along are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again pushing the ToraFuku agenda

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not expand on this story in the future with other fics :D  
> this will be edited in the future


End file.
